Pants?
by Musicals-n-non-canon128
Summary: Cute sexy time between Tori and Beck lol


Tori and Beck

Tori's POV ~

Although my heart pounded in my chest and my brain was screaming at my legs to run in the opposite direction, I slowly curled my fingers into my heated palm and flicked my wrist on the metal door. As the door flew open it caused the still air to form a gust that blew my hair over my shoulders. The smell of his cologne smacked me in my face, I closed my eyes inhaling and the softest moan escaped my lips. As my eyes fluttered open his dark, intense eyes instantly met them, they glinted with lust. He didn't utter a word as he snatched my wrist and pulled me into his RV, quickly closing the door behind us. He swiftly led me to his bed. We sat down.

"Tori, what did you want to talk about that was so urgent?" Worry was written all over his face.

"Well, you know how I swore I would never go for a guy that was the ex-boyfriend of a friend of mine?" I said trying to read his facial expressions.

The look of worry all but vanished from his face, replaced by a questioning but playful one.

"Well, I did some thinking and I feel like I need to make an expectation for one person."

"What are you trying to say Vega?" His fiery stare was literally making my chest burn excitedly.

"I am saying I tried to be friends with this girl but she made it quite clearly obvious that she doesn't want anything to do with me."

Beck leaned in and slid his hand up my back making me shiver wildly.

"Then I thought to see as she doesn't want to be friends with me why should her ex-boyfriend and I not be together?" I smiled at him, as I knew that he understood I was talking about him.

"Vega, are you talking about Jade, you and I?" He whispered his breath hot on my neck making me tingle in places I shouldn't.

"No, I am clearly talking about Robbie, Cat and I!" I joked. He laughed huskily.

"So can you finish what you were going to say or I am I too distracting to you?" he grinned.

"I realized that as much as I wanted to keep it hidden I couldn't and I wanted to come here to tell you that I really like you…" I couldn't finish I was so embarrassed; my face must have invented a new shade of red.

I got up and I was going to sprint for the door and just never talk to Beck again, but a powerful force picked me up by my petite waist and pushed me down into the large, squishy bed. Beck's lips crashed down into mine and he ravished my mouth until we were out of breath. He pulled away for a quick gulp of air, but soon attacked my mouth again. One tiny part of my brain yelled and protested but another much larger portion just cried with joy that this was finally happening. His hands moved away from cupping my face to begin unbuttoning my shirt, as he did, he trailed kisses from neck to the top of my chest. Man did this guy know what he was doing! I put my palms flat on his chest and to his surprise and mine, I pushed him off me.

"What's wrong?" He huffed calmly.

I looked down at my feet. "I don't know, I guess I just feel bad. And what if… maybe I should leave…"

"Tori!" He gently shouted. I look up to see he had a really stupid grin sprawled across his face; it gave me butterflies.

"Could you stop thinking about how to please others and let someone please you for once."

"I guess I could stay for a few more minutes." I smiled innocently.

"I was thinking you could stay for the whole night." He edged in very close to me and smiled a wicked smile.

But before I could think of something smart to retaliate, he lifted me up and placed me back down on his bed and kissed me gently but passionately. When we pulled away all I could do was smile. My mind then shut down and let Beck take over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tori's POV ~

My eyelids tightened when the sunlight landed on them. I breathed in and the aroma of a guy's scent tickled my nose and made my heart tight. Wait, a guy? I shot up and my eyes snapped open. I turned my head slowly to see that Beck was still blissfully asleep. Why was I in Beck's bed? Details of last night were still hazing like an old broken TV. I then looked down to find myself butt naked, Oh my god did we? Many memories of last night suddenly came swiftly swarming back into my brain.

Speedily taking off each other's clothes.

My bare pale skin meeting his tanned naked skin,

Kissing each other with starvation and only parting for both of us to moan in pleasure,

The embracing and then whisperings of 'I love you'.

I snapped back to reality and attempted to slowly edge my way out of the bed without disturbing Beck.

I put one foot out of the bed and the other tried to follow but I felt hands gripping my nude stomach.

"And where do you think you're going?" Beck turned me to face him. He had a very sexy grin on his face.

"Um, I kind of am going to imagine this didn't happen and be on my way." I coughed.

"Ah, I don't think you are, you can't just forget about what took place last night Tori." He pulled me closer.

"I think I can and I think will," I said flustered.

"Tori you can't expect me to act like nothing happened, I mean it was amazing." He gazed down and realized that he was holding me naked and as he leaned over, lips puckered, I lightly pushed him on his back. He rolled his eyes and sighed, annoyed.

"Um Beck, can you give me my pants back? I really think it's time for me to go." I said in a somewhat strict tone instantly regretting how I sounded.

"Why do you insist on this never happening again? I want it to happen over and over and I know that you do too, so why are you creating friction when you should just flow with it?" He paused and looked at me.

"Beck, I won't lie last night was incredible, but we can't do this I don't feel right about continuing this relationship. It feels so good now but eventually, you will grow weary of me and I don't even want to think about that pain, I want to end it on a high note. Now, where are my pants Beck?" I said as I outstretched my palm.

"I find girls so confusing, they say they want one thing and then do the complete opposite, last night you were telling me how much you wanted this and now you're just wanting to go back to normal? God Tori, you're killing me! I can't go back to our normal lives knowing that I had you and then I had to give you up because you 'didn't feel right about continuing this relationship'. I am just glad you don't want to end this because of Jade. And why would I grow weary of you Tori? Huh? Give me one good reason."

Man, I didn't know Beck was so good at arguments. I knew I was only fighting in a battle that had already been won.

"Maybe because of the fact that you have every girl at school after you! Why would you just want to hang around me?" I looked at him with big eyes.

"Tori, trust me when I say this, that there is no one better than you at that stupid school or any school for that matter." Beck was looking at me with such deep affection.

"Now let's just do what you and I do really well together."

He shoved me down onto the bed and we began kissing profusely. There was no need for the removing of clothes, as we were already naked. We parted and I couldn't help but ask.

"Can I have my pants now?" I giggled.

"You can have them back after you promise to be my girlfriend." He whispered softly as he nibbled my ear. My eyes virtually bulged out of my head.

"There is nothing I would rather more." I was radiating happiness.

The sheets that were once constricted around my body to prevent Beck touching me were now loosened so Beck could climb onto me. He stopped kissing me on my lips because I needed them to let out groans, instead pecking my neck. I was experiencing intense pleasure and the moans and screams that were exhaled from my mouth only made Beck more aroused.

"Oh, Beck." I whimpered.

"Oh, Tori." He replied.

I kept on gradually raising the volume of my wails until I hit my climax.

Beck then lay down beside me. We lay there for about two seconds and I rolled over and teased him.

"Now can I have my pants?"


End file.
